True Love, Or Not?
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: Alec loves Magnus, really he does...but he loves Jace too...or does he?


A/N: I do not own any of the Mortal instrument characters, but if I did, that would be amazingly amazing!

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic…so don't diss to much, …and I've decided to do just one shots for this, so enjoy...I haven't decided if I'll do another one after this...maybe if I get enough reviews...hint, hint...

True Love...Or Not...

Alec glanced back at the Institute. It was around 11 in the morning…and he was going out…by himself. He smirked. Everyone would love that if they knew. He sighed as he started to walk down an all too familiar road, all too familiar because he only walked it every day. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, and one of his dark colored sweaters, his favorite pair of sneakers covered his feet. He glanced side to side, just to be sure that Izzy wasn't following him, after all, it wouldn't be the first time. He turned right and let his mind wander. His parents would kill him, disown him if they knew where he went practically everyday. Izzy didn't care, Max…well, he was too young…Jace, his heart contracted at the mere thought. Jace didn't care he had to constantly remind himself, he himself said that he could care less. He thought back to that day, with utter and complete sadness.

*Flashback*

Jace shook his head in puzzlement.

"What I don't get is you going to all these lengths to hide your relationship with Magnus from me when it's not as if I would mind of you did tell me about it." Jace turned to Magnus, "help me convince him that I really don't care."

"Oh," said Magnus quietly, "I think he believes you about that."

"Then I don't…" Be wilderment was plain on Jace's face.

*Present*

Alec sighed as he finally stood in front of the house. _The_ house. He walked up to the door slowly, and knew that it would open before he even had the chance to knock.

True to word, the door opened when he was in the second step. There in the doorway he stood. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a white silk shirt, with lace around the collar, and a long glittering cape. His hair was put up, as usual and swirling with the accustomed sparkles. He smiled down at him, showing, just as sparkly white teeth.

"Shadowhunter," he whispered in amusement. Alec smiled, Magnus frowned. The smile wouldn't reach his eyes, it hadn't since…he sighed…since that day at Luke's. He stood aside.

"Come on in," he said quietly. Alec bowed his head as he walked through the front door, right in to his living room. He smiled slightly at the sight of the small bar, like he did every time. Magnus sighed as he plopped down into the loveseat. Alec quietly sat next to him.

"Well?" Magnus asked. Alec glanced at him.

"I…I don't know," Alec whispered. Magnus sighed as he put his hand on Alec's leg.

"Alec…why?" he asked. Alec flinched slightly.

"You know why," he mumbled. Magnus frowned. Of course he knew why. Everyone did.

"Alec…," Magnus started, Alec turned to look at him when he heard the sternness in his voice, "he doesn't love you." Alec turned away from him.

"Stop," he whispered.

"He never will. Ever-"

"Stop…"

"Can't you see that? He never will. You have to-"

"Stop!" Alec stood from the sofa, and marched over to one of the windows. Magnus closed his eyes, and then in one fluid motion, he was standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to understand…I'm trying," said Alec quietly. Magnus nodded. A tear made its way down Alec's face. Magnus's eyes widened.

"Listen…I have to…I have an errand to run…make yourself at home, I'll be back in a flash," he said with a dazzling smile. Alec nodded, but didn't look at him. Magnus walked away, and out the door. He snapped his fingers, and then he was in front of the Institute. His cloak billowed as he walked up to the gate. He bowed his head, and it opened by itself. He walked right up to the door and knocked, loudly rapping. A few seconds later, the door opened, and in the door way stood a small boy. Magnus's eyes widened. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark sweater, and a pair of glasses. The boy looked him up and down, and frowned.

"You're a warlock," he pointed out. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Very good…I suppose you're a shadowhunter," he said quietly. The boy nodded.

"I'm Max," he admitted. Magnus nodded.

"I need to speak with…Jace," he said quietly, he had been about to say Nephilim, of course here, that could have meant any number of them. Max frowned.

"Why do you want Jace?" he asked, He shut the door slightly, showing only his face, and one foot.

"Because…it's important," he said evasively. Max stared at him, but opened the door.

"If you hurt him, I'll tell Izzy, and she'll beat you up," Max assured him. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Where is he?" he asked. Max nodded to the elevator.

"Come on. He's upstairs." Magnus nodded as he followed the young boy into the elevator. As it went up, he glanced at him again.

"You're Alec's brother," he whispered. Max looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You know Alec?" he asked, his eyes turned suspicious, "how?" Magnus smirked.

"We're really good friends," he said, almost laughing. Max frowned.

"But you're a warlock," he said confusedly. Magnus nodded as the elevator hit the top floor. Max walked out and pointed down a hall.

"He's down there, in his room…," Max walked in the other direction, he looked back once, and then ran out of sight. Magnus rolled his eyes again and walked down the hall. He blinked, and glanced at the walls. He could see heat signatures. Jace was in the third room down, lying on a bed. He smirked. He walked right up to the door and opened it. Jace glanced up, and then sat up when he saw who it was.

"You could knock," he said in annoyance, "…how did you get in here?" he asked. Magnus smirked.

"A charming young boy named Max," he said quietly. Jace sighed, he had told Max not to let strangers in…ever.

"What do you want?" Jace asked. He lay back down and glared at his walls. Magnus glared at him.

"I would appreciate it if you would look at me when I speak to you Nephilim," he said angrily. Jace looked up when he heard the anger in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Magnus smiled evilly.

"I've come to speak to you about Alec," he whispered. Jace held up a hand.

"Please…I don't want to know what you two do in your free time," he said sarcastically. Magnus glared at him.

"He's in love with someone else," Magnus said seriously. Jace smirked.

"Jealous? Alec fell out of love with you, and you what…want my help in killing his new love interest?" he asked jokingly. Magnus shrugged.

"That would be very helpful actually," he admitted. Jace snorted.

"Right…," he paused, "…who is it now?" Magnus frowned.

"Now? You mean since forever. He's always loved…you," he said pointedly. Jace laughed.

"That's funny…I didn't think you had a sense of humor," he said with a smile. Magnus frowned.

"I do not jest Nephilim," he said between gritted teeth. Jace sat up and stared at him.

"What? No. You're wrong…Alec is like my brother," he said quickly. Magnus glared at him.

"To Alec…that feeling is not mutual," he said quietly. Jace's eyes widened.

"You're lying," he said quietly. Magnus threw his hands into the air.

"I do not lie," he said, each word like a sentence.

"I…,"he stopped. Magnus glared at him.

"You have to tell Alec that you don't love him. Until you do, he will pine for you…I hate seeing him suffer. Every day he comes to me, nearly crying, sometimes in tears because he loves you, and you don't…tell him…or I will kill you," Magnus threatened. Jace's eyes widened.

"This is impossible," he muttered. Magnus glared at him.

"Nephilim," he said threateningly. Jace held up a hand.

"Then…that time at Luke's…and all those times he stayed behind to help me…," a look of horror, shock and pity came onto his face. Magnus's eyes narrowed.

"That's right. He loved you, and you scorned him…," he whispered. Jace looked at him.

"He's at your place?" he asked. Magnus nodded once.

"He is. He thinks I'm running an errand," he explained. Jace nodded and stood.

"I have to talk to him." Magnus nodded and watched as he grabbed a jacket.

"Nephilim?" he said quietly. Jace stopped and looked at him. Magnus took his arm back, and slapped him across the face. Jace's eyes widened as his head shot to the side.

"That is for hurting him…repeatedly," he whispered, "and this…" he brought his arm back again and punched him in the stomach, "is for me." Jace flew back into his bed, and gasped. A warlock had punched him…actually punched him. Magnus nodded.

"I give you fifteen minutes." Then, he vanished. He sat there for a few seconds, completely shocked. He had never punched like that in all his life…ever… He shook off the pain in his stomach as he stood and grabbed his jacket. He had gotten a new one since the whole demon-tore-his-old-one-apart thing. He sighed as he walked out of his room. Waiting at the lift was Max. Jace smiled weakly, Max did a once over, lingering on Jace's face.

"Did that warlock hurt you? I told him that if he did, I would beat him up," he said, waving a fist in the air. Jace smirked and put a hand over his fist.

'No Max. He didn't hurt me…not at all," he promised him. Max looked a little doubtful, but nodded.

"Where are you going?" he asked, suddenly interest as the lift opened.

"Alec," he said simply. Max frowned.

"He went for a walk," he stated simply. Jace shrugged.

"I know, I need to clear my head too," he explained. He walked onto the lift, and was about to shut the doors.

"Can I come too? I won't cause any trouble!" he pleaded. Jace sighed.

"Not this time Max…why don't you go play with Isabelle? I'm sure she's bored," he suggested. Max turned around, mumbling under his breath. Jace smirked and pulled the doors shut, lowering himself down to the bottom floor.

Alec sighed. It had been about ten minutes, he knew that Magnus could always just whisk himself away to wherever he was going, so what was taking him so long. He sighed again as he sat down in one of the overly large recliners. The door opened and he smiled. He wiped his face, clearing it of tears and stood, to face the door. He froze. Standing there was not Magnus, but Jace.

"Hey," said Jace quietly. Alec's eyes widened, and then he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. Jace sighed.

"You said you went for a walk…I thought I'd join you…then…you're here," he said evasively. Alec sat back into the chair and watched as Jace sat in a chair opposite him.

"But…how did you know I was here?" he asked again. Jace glanced at the floor and then at him.

"Magnus," he said quietly. Alec nodded, still not quite connecting the two. He looked at Jace closer now, and noticed a faint red mark on his left cheek. He frowned.

"Did you get another fight?" he asked. Jace touched his left cheek briefly.

"No…no," he said simply. Alec smirked.

"Who was it this time…not werewolves…vampires perhaps?" he asked, trying to be funny. Jace raised an eyebrow. Alec had been trying to crack jokes for awhile now, and each time it surprised him more and more…perhaps it was Magnus's influence…or not.

"Nope. Warlock." Alec nodded, then frowned.

"A warlock? Who?" he asked, almost warily. Jace sighed.

"Listen Alec…I need to talk to you…," he said, as he ran a hand through his hair, it was still nice and short form his last haircut.

"Yes?" Alec asked warily. Jace stood up and walked to the window. He glanced outside, standing there on the sidewalk was Magnus. Jace cursed silently…no backing out now. Magnus smirked at him.

"I spoke with Magnus a few minutes ago," he started. Alec nodded.

"SO you said…what did you guys talk about?" Jace cleared his throat, and continued to look outside. Magnus had turned away and was beginning to walk down the street.

"…you," he admitted. Alec frowned.

"Me? But…," he stopped, and he could feel his face begin to warm…no, surely Magnus wouldn't do _that _to him…would he?

"He told me…he said something…and it kind of …confused me," he admitted. Alec nodded, but didn't say anything.

"He told me that you're holding back…you won't…," he paused, "you can't love him." Alec's face turned red.

"That's none of your-" Jace scowled.

"It is when I'm the reason," he said, almost angrily, as he turned to look at him. Alec's mouth snapped shut, and his eyes widened.

"He told you…" Alec stopped. Jace nodded.

"Why didn't' you ever tell me?" he asked. Alec turned away slightly.

"This is you we're talking about…come on, I couldn't just say…you know," he said quietly. Jace thought for a moment.

"Everyone else knew," he accused. Alec's eyes flitted to his face.

"Only by accident," he said apologetically…, "I…I love you Jace." Jace flinched slightly, which thankfully went unnoticed by Alec.

"I…I don't feel the same," said Jace firmly. Alec's face broke slightly, but inside, he was shattered. His heart felt like it had been stepped on, and thrown from a roof. He nodded, and held back the tears. He wouldn't cry…not in front of Jace. Jace cleared his throat.

"I don't love you Alec. Not that way. You're like a brother to me…I could never…focus on Magnus, okay? He loves you…and I know you care for him too, so don't deny it," said Jace firmly. Alec merely nodded. Jace sighed and looked at him.

"Say something," he begged. Alec glanced up…Jace…begging.

"I understand," he croaked. Jace's eyes softened slightly.

"Alec," he stepped forward, but Alec merely stood and stepped away. He cleared his throat.

"Don't," he pleaded, Jace stopped, "please." Jace paused.

"Alec?" he whispered. Alec turned away, but nodded, "you don't love me." Alec turned back around, and glared at him.

'What?" he asked hotly. Jace smirked.

"I can prove to you that you don't love me," he said simply. Alec glared at him.

"I get it Jace. Don't rub it in," he whispered menacingly. Jace laughed once.

"No really. I don't think you get it. I can show you that you love Magnus more than me," he insisted. Alec only continued to glare at him. Jace shrugged, but in one quick movement, before Alec could even blink in surprise, Jace had grabbed his arms, and had pinned them to his sides. Alec gasped.

"Jace! Knock it off! Let go! I'll-" his words were silenced as Jace's mouth went over his own. His lips rushed in, crushing his own, grasping for something that…wasn't there. Alec's eyes widened. Both kept their eyes opened. Jace looked at him imploringly while he kissed him. Alec's head spun. It…it…wasn't it…the kiss was nothing….he felt nothing…at all… it wasn't soft…loving as he had once pictured it. It was cold, and…hard…Jace pulled away and nodded.

"Point made," he said simply. Alec fell to his knees and watched as Jace left the room, left the house. Tears fell from his eyes. The kiss was cold, hard, forced…nothing like…he blushed…nothing like when Magnus had first kissed him. Magnus's kiss was soft, and filled with love, and desire…Jace's kiss…he paused…he had expected there to be fireworks, something…but…at that moment the front door opened again. Magnus came through, and his eyes widened when he saw Alec kneeling on the living room floor, tears pouring down his face. He ran to his side, and kneeled next to him.

"Alec? Are you alright?" he asked intently. Alec slowly faced him. He nodded slowly. Magnus nodded too.

"Then why-" he was cut off as Alec moved in and kissed him. Magnus's eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss, Alec did likewise. Alec nodded. Fireworks…love…desire. He hadn't been imagining it…Jace was right…he didn't love him…he loved Magnus… Magnus finally broke away. He breathed heavily.

"Wow," he whispered, "so…" he looked at Alec intently. Alec smiled through his tears.

"I…I don't love Jace," he said simply. Magnus's eyes widened.

"Alec, are you sure? I mean…you're crying," he said softly. Alec smiled.

"I love you," he whispered. Magnus's eyes widened even more as Alec leaned in for another kiss. Magnus smiled as his lips, the lips of a warlock claimed those of Alec's, those of a shadowhunters.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this...and I totally forgot to mention, not only is this my first fanfic for Mortals Instruments, it's also my first yaoi(guy on guy) pairing...ever...so, please review, flames are welcomed! ^-^


End file.
